Un amor escrito por el destino
by Alice weir weasley
Summary: Los Volturi no molestaron más en Forks y todo paso su curso...como un final feliz para mis padres y una tragedia para mi. ¿que pasaria con mis sentimientos? "empecé a reir hasta que ví en sus ojos como su mirada se tornaba seria. .-¿Estas seguro?
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Hay cosas que uno quiere hacer a lo largo de la vida, ya que esta Posee un Plazo.

Pero ¿qué pasaría si tuvieras una eternidad para solucionarlas?

Sin duda el amor es una de esas cosas.

Sin duda ese amor Estaría anotado a mi inmortalidad

Capitulo I

_Crecimiento acelerado_

-Renesmee ... despierta ... Nessie-Estaba mi madre llamándome dulcemente al oído, con calma y sobretodo mucha paciencia.

-Si mamá, ¡ya voy! - Respondí algo grogui, los genes de mi madre, definitivamente ¬ ¬

Me levanté lentamente, y al abrir los ojos mi mamá Estaba ahí despierta (obviamente) pero con cara de cansancio.

- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Dormiste bien?-Preguntó como de costumbre.

-si, la verdad que mejor .- Anoche le acerqué la mano a mi mamá y le mostré mi sueño que envolvía a toda la familia xD

-Duda Fue Mejor que tu pesadilla de anteayer-mencionó-ven vamos a ir de caza, el pecado espera Jake.

- ¿Quiénes van a venir con nosotros?-Pregunté.

Nada más dijo Jake-Mientras Salía-los Ocupados Están demás, apúrate que así.

Salí de la cama y me empecé a cambiar Rápidamente Para alcanzar un Jake.

Estaba ahí y Esperándome como no sabia que yo estaba, me le abalancé Encima para darle un susto, que a la final no Sirvio de nada Porque en ese preciso instante se voltio para agarrarme.

-Lo conozco tus pasos Suficiente como para saber cuando me piensas asustar-dijo burlonamente.

-Ahora genial ni un susto te puedo dar ¬ ¬ .- respondí fastidiada.

Me soltó ym dejó en el piso Delicadamente, empezando una acariciarme los rizos.

- Mi ¡Jake!-Gritó Madre Mientras le daba un abrazo-me hiciste falta anoche, Quería ver esa película contigo.

Jake Rodó los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa Burlona Mientras contestaba.

-Bells, el Hecho de que tú no duermas, no quiere decir que los demás Hagan lo mismo.

-Lo se, pero de todas formas me he acostumbrado un tu presencia.

Salimos a cazar, mi mamá SIN DUDA ALGUNA Estaba sedienta.

Trato de atrapar A LOS carnívoros en vez de los herbívoros.

Yo me había alejado un poco y acabando Estaba con un ciervo, hasta que me Fije que Jake me Estaba mirando.

Volteé repentinamente y le pregunté SARCASTICA con voz:

- ¿Quieres un poco?

Jacob se echo a reir y me dijo con voz de asco.

- ¿Estás loca?, No gracias, acabo de comer.

Acabé con el desdichado ciervo y un Jake le rogué que me llevara a buscar a mi mamá.

-Sabes que ha crecido mucho, Gigante estas-dijo.

-Solo aparento 15, internamente como debo Tener 23.

-si, y aparentabas hace una semana 11, es un crecimiento acelerado.-expresó.

-Si, lo se.

Así caminamos hasta que por fin hallamos a mi madre.

- ¿Te sientes saciada?-Preguntó mi madre.

-Si la verdad. Vámonos a casa por favor-Rogue.

-Si quieres adelántate con Jake, yo no le terminado.-dijo esta.

-Como quieras-respondí mamá fastidiada.

Jake me montó en su regazo y Empezamos a andar rápido.

Al llegar no me di cuenta de que todo estaba más silencioso de lo normal.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré a todos vestidos con ropas finas (incluyendo a mi madre) y una torta de cumpleaños en el centro.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Renesmee!.

Increíble, ahora se me olvida hasta mi cumpleaños, pensé.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

_Regalos de cumpleaños_

Fue sorprendente Todo lo que habían Hecho por mí.

La casa decorada Estaba muy finamente y había globos rosados por todos lados.

Sin duda una sorpresa preparada muy bien, algo que debí esperar xD.

Feliz cumpleaños hija-me dijo mi madre abrazándome De una forma que casi me deja sin respirar.

Lo que seguia eran puras felicitaciones de cumpleaños.

Y así empezó la fiesta.

Mis tías y Alice Rosalie Rápidamente me llevaron a la habitación donde empezaron una arreglarme.

-se que es algo ilógico Viniendo de mi, pero ya que te la pasas licantropo Con un lado al no pude ver cual de Estos dos te gustará más.-dijo apenada Alice.

Y me mostro dos hermosos vestidos Encima de la cama. Uno rosa claro con una caída perfecta y guantes y uno blanco detallitos con guantes negros y otros.

-elijo el blanco SIN DUDA ALGUNA tía Alicia-le dije Mientras la abracé.

-Excelente .- respondió-ese es nuestro regalo, el de Rose y yo ..

-Muchas gracias. feliz-dije.

Me colocaron el vestido y me veia realmente hermosa.

Bajamos las escaleras y rápido con Jake Estaba ropa de etiqueta. La verdad jamás me lo imagino con un traje Así, ya que odiaba ese tipo de trajes.

"_Sin duda alguna, le voy a recordar mas a seguido este suceso "--_pensé.

Fue una fiesta maravillosa, me cantaron cumpleaños (la torta Estaba perfectamente hecha) y me entregaron sus regalos.

-Toma nuestro regalo-me dijeron mis padres.

Era una caja que firmaba muy peculiar: _"Para nuestra querida Renesmee"._

Cuando la abrí casi me desmayo del Objeto que contenía la caja.

Era un hermoso collar con una R de diamantes (que raro mis padres regalándome cosas caras xD) que había vista en una vitrina en Port Angeles Cuando Estaba de compras con mi tía Alicia.

-Gracias, los amo .- corrí y los abrace.

-Sabíamos que te Iba a gustar.-me respondió mi papá, guiñándole un ojo una Alicia en signo de complicidad

Inmediatamente se acercaron los chicos y Emmett me vendo los ojos.

-esto Va a ser nuestra sorpresa.-respondió Jake.

Sentí que me Esteban guiando una Algún lugar de la casa.

"_Demonios, una donde me Estarán llevando "_-pensé en mi fuero interno, Mientras partía como bajamos unas escaleras.

-chan chan chan chan! - dijo Emmett, Mientras me quitaba la venda .- He aquí nuestro regalo.

Me quede boquiabierta viendo lo que antes era un sótano que nadie USABA. Mis tíos y Jake habían convertido el sótano en un estudio fotográfico, tanto como lo deseaba.

-ustedes son los mejores .- grite de la emoción Mientras los abracé uno CADA UNO DE ELLOS.

Y aquí va el último regalo.-dijo mi abuelo Carlisle .- De parte nuestra

Era parte de de Carlisle y Esme, me entregaron una pequeña cajita que al abrir me quede boquiabierta de la felicidad.

-No, debo estar soñando-ATONITA dije.

-no estas soñando Esme-respondió-si quieres verlo por ti Misma baja al Garaje.

Todos con los Salí corriendo y llegué al Cullen persiguiéndome Garaje sin poderlo creer.

-AHHHHHHHH! - Grite de la emoción-abuelos son los mejores.

Lo que Tenía la cajita era la llave de mi carro, un Ferrari Enzo negro.

-es todo tuyo-dijeron Esme y Carlisle.

Después de la conmoción de los regalos, unas cuantas horas Después, se acabó mi fiesta.

Mientras mi familia recogía las cosas, salí de las Naciones Unidas dar un paseo con Jacob.

Ya me había quitado mi vestido y Tenía una ropa normal, en cambio el Todavía Tenía el traje.

- ¿Sabes?, No te ves tan mal con ese traje.-burlonamente dije.

-Ja, ja-respondió sarcásticamente Jake-esto nada mas lo hice Porque es tu cumpleaños, pero no te acostumbres.

Seguimos caminando hasta que le pedí que parara.

-este es el momento ideal para preguntarte algo Jake.-Seriamente dije.

- ¿Qué piensas preguntarme?-Dijo Jake un tanto asustado.

- ¿Qué es la Imprimación? DIRECTAMENTE-dije.

Jacob Estaba asustado, Parecía que Quería salir corriendo.

-eso si es un golpe bajo-murmuró

Pero de repente Apareció mi tío Emmett (que inoportuno ¬ ¬)

-Hey-Nessie-me llamó tu madre esta Diciendo que es hora de que vayas a dormir.

"_genial, ahora si que me quede con la intriga "_-pensé indignada.

Me despedí de Jake y fui directo a la casa, donde me acosté directamente, Estaba demasiado cansada. Pero como escuché la voz de mi madre me decía:

_Dulces sueños Nessie._

Me quede dormida, soñando con cierto lobito de pelaje rojizo = D.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

_Sorpresas_

Desperté, pensando en el sueño que había tenido con Jacob.

Fue genial recordarlo, ya que me alegró la mañana más de lo normal.

Baje las escaleras, más rápido y alegre de lo normal.

Mientras corría para saludar a mis padres, me encontré a mi tía Rose, hablando por teléfono, me escondí Detrás de la columna para oir de que estaba hablando.

- ¿Como que no los tienes?, Mier ... Alice me va a matar, Quería que fueran únicos ... Te dejo, siento que hay alguien cerca.

Al oír eso, Salí de ahí lo más silenciosa que pude.

"_mierda, Rose sabe Cual es mi olor "._- Entre a mi cuarto, y me hice la dormida Cuando sentí que alguien llegaba.

Pude ver de reojo, que mi tía Rose, para ver si entraba Estaba dormida o no.

-Debo estar volviéndome loca-se dijo para Ella misma, Mientras cerro la puerta.

Me relajé apenas sentí Qué estaba lejos.

"_Voy a Tener que hacerme la dormida por más rato, antes de que sospeche "_- Me quedé en mi cama un rato más, PENSABA Mientras en las palabras de mi tía Rose. ¿Que Tendría que ver eso con Alice? Traté de olvidarlo y me levanté más Decidida y al salir me encontré con mi mamá.

-Hola Nessie. ¿Cómo estas? Te noto un poco pálida.-dijo mi mamá preocupada.

- ¿Yo?, No, si estoy genial .- respondí Tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Para mi gran suerte, mi mamá me creyó, por lo menos lo Suficiente como para seguir haciendo preguntas.

"_piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, antes de que Edward lo nota_- Pensé inmediatamente. Por lo Cual empece a pensar en la salida Quería que cuadrar con Jake, aunque no me duro mucho.

Así pase gran parte de la mañana, Tratando de desviar mis pensamientos lo posible alcalde de mi padre, antes de metro a Rose en un problema.

Aunque un Pesar De toda mi Preocupación, la respuesta de mis dudas referente a la llamada Dicha Fue al mediodía.

- ¿Para qué son todos esos libros? - Pregunte curiosa, Mientras veia un Uñas y Jasper Emmett con cajas repletas de libros de secundaria.

-Vamos a volver al colegio.-dijo Emmett Mientras soltaba la caja.-Va a ser un regreso muy interesante.

- ¿Que? Toda asustada-pregunté.

-Lo que escuchaste.-respondió mi padre.-pensamos volver al instituto, y tu vendrás con nosotros.

-Genial, ya le dijiste.-dijo Alicia-Bueno pues he de informarle que Dentro de un minuto exactamente va llamar a Rose El Señor de los bolsos.

Y efectivamente, el señor que había Llamado a Rosalie en la mañana (el que yo pensé que era un mafioso uu) la llamo para Decirle que los 6 bolsos con los respectivos nombres de cada uno con los apellidos, listos Esteban.

"_genial, ahora voy a ir instituto "_-pensé en mi fuero interno.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

_Instituto_

A la mañana siguiente, ya estábamos todos montándonos en los autos para ir al instituto.

Rose, Emmett y Jasper Se fueron en el BMW rojo.

Y Alice, mis padres y yo, nos fuimos en el Porsche amarillo.

"_Definitivamente, mi tía tiene un concepto bueno de escandaloso "--_ pensé Mientras Trataba de imaginar las caras de los estudiantes Cuando Vieran el Porsche.

Mientras PENSABA en eso, mi padre soltó una risita, ya que había escuchado lo que pensé.

-Hey, ustedes dos-dijo mi tía repentinamente .- o dejan de pensar que mi Porsche es escandaloso, o los bajo en seguida para que LLEGUEN a pie.

Nos callamos de inmediato. Aunque Sabía que mi padre Todavía se reía internamente.

Así llegamos al instituto. Todos los estudiantes se Quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el Porsche y el BMW. SEE Aunque miradas solo significaban un halago para mis tías.

Al bajar, Me sentía extraña. Jamás había ido A UN instituto, mi papá siempre me enseñaba todo en la casa.

Aunque en mi Inspección de cada uno de los estudiantes, encontré al A alguien que nunca esperé ver.

Edward, sin duda leyó mis pensamientos y me susurró al oído.

-Esa es una sorpresita, vas a estar con el en todas las clases.

-genial .- dije más para mi Misma que para Edward.

Agarré mi bolso (aunque Preferia Tener Cualquier bolso en la tierra que ese) y salí corriendo a saludarlo.

Él Estaba bajándose de su moto negra Mientras yo iba corriendo hacia él.

-Hola-dijo Nessie. Mientras guardaba el casco de la moto.

-Hola-respondí Jake Mientras lo abrazaba .- ¿Y eso qué viniste al instituto?

-Vine a hacerte compañía en tus clases.-respondió un tanto distraído Mientras saludaba con un ademán en la mano .- ¿Que tal si vamos a Donde Están tus padres?

-OK-respondí Mientras me volteaba.

-OH .- dijo de repente Jake-no me digas que ... ese es tu bolso

-Cállate, y no burles. te-respondí amenazante y lo agarré por el brazo Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los demás, aunque no Estaba Edward.

- ¿Dónde está mi pa ... digo Hermano?-Le Pregunte a los demás.

-Esta en la Secretaría, viendo nuestros horarios.

Esperamos un largo rato A que apareciera mi padre, y Dentro de 15 min., Apareció con los papeles que indicaban las clase de cada uno.

-están aquí-exclamó triunfante-Jazz, Em, Rosa, otra vez Están en cuarto año.

-OK-respondieron Mientras agarraban sus horarios y se iban.

-Bella, Alice y yo, en tercero, y uds. 2 en segundo.

Jake y yo agarramos nuestros horarios y nos fuimos a clases.

"_Biología genial ",_-pensé sarcásticamente Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el salón.

Jake miraba de reojo mi horario para ver si coincidía, de un momento un otro exclamó:

-Hey, estamos separados en Matemáticas Y EDUC. Física.-dijo un tanto indignado

- ¿Qué?, No es justo, nos separaron en dos clases .- exclamé indignadamente.

Llegamos al salón, y nos sentamos juntos en la mesa 4ta.

Así pasamos gran parte de la mañana, biología viendo.

Al terminar la clase, salí con Jake, pero este me dijo.

-Espera, en esta clase estamos separados-dijo tristemente.

Agarre ambos y horarios Verifique lo que Jake me decía.

-cuídate.-murmuró Mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Lo haré.-respondí.

Me fui lentamente, hasta que encontre un una muchacha simpática que se le Cayeron todos sus libros.

Corri un ayudarla, me Agache y la ayude con sus libros. Al terminar la muchacha me miró agradecida.

-Gracias por ayudarme, ¿tu eres la nueva?, Renemm ... re ... esto no se como se dice tu nombre.-dijo un poco apenada.

-Renesmee.-respondí resueltamente .- Si soy la nueva.

Empezamos a caminar y vi que mi horario combinaba con el de ella en Matemáticas Y EDUC. Física.

-Genial, coincidimos en estas dos horas.-exclamé .- "_Por lo menos tengo compañía._

-si, por lo visto Si.-afirmó ella.

Llegamos a nuestra clase y nos acomodamos en la mesa 2da.

Así por otra parte pase de la mañana. La muchacha se llamaba Ashley, compartir y era genial con ella.

Sonó la campana, y me despedí de ella para ir al receso.

Mi familia Estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo, incluyendo a Jacob. Busqué de comida y me dirigí hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Estuvo genial-respondí emocionada .- ¿ya ustedes que tal le fue?

Todos los que respondieron bien.

Y así pasó todo mi día, de clase en clase. Conociendo a nueva gente. Sin duda Aunque no todo era color de rosas. Percibí que una chica miraba demasiado un Jake. Que celos.

Llegamos a la casa (claro Jake "se había ido por su lado).

Después de que hice mis tareas, y me fui a bañar, Alicia me llamó.

Renesmee-por favor, no hagas nada imprudente.-me dijo preocupada.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Curiosa-pregunté.

-Una chica, pelirroja, esta mirando a Jake ¿verdad? - Preguntó.

-si.-respondí asustada.

-Entonces, por lo que más quieras, no le hagas daño a la chica

- ¿Qué vistes en el futuro Alice?-Pregunté alarmada.

-La pregunta es que no VI.-dijo-que lo que sea que le hagas, va ella tomar una venganza, y no son muy buenas.

-Trataré de no Aceptar Para hacerle nada.

Bajamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque de repente una idea paso por mi cabeza. Toqué INMEDIATAMENTE un con Alice mi mano y le mostré lo que acabañaba de pensar.

-No-respondió tranquila. Edward Todavía no lo sabe, pero Trata de olvidarte de ese tema.

Comí tranquilamente y me fui a acostar, al acostarme mi mamá, Bella, me fue a y arropar me pregunto.

-Nessie, ¿te gustó el Instituto?

-si, y mucho-respondí.

-que bien que te haya gustado. Buenas noches-dijo tranquilizadoramente.

-Buenas noches-respondí.

Esa noche tuve un sueño en el Cual, millones de malévolas ideas de venganza de la muchacha, cruzaron por mi mente.

Me desperté sobresaltada, sudando, ya que la idea última me puso los pelos de punta.

"_tranquila, nada de eso va a pasar ",_-me tranquilicé a mi Misma.

Me volví a acostar y me quedé dormida, soñar pecado.


End file.
